


your signal in the distance

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Crushes, Eventual Fluff, I AM SORRY, M/M, Texting, Usage of "Cass" Spelling, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Dean Winchester, operasi tonsil, dan Hari Kasih Sayang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer & note :**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
>   * Fanfiksi ini diikutsertakan sebagai entri Event **Refresh Festival!**
> 


 

 

 

 

 

 

**dean**

kamis  01:03

cass kurasa aku akan mati

 

**dean**

kamis  01:04

maafkan aku cass jika aku punya salah padamu

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**castiel**

kamis  05:00

DEAN ADA APA

 

_— panggilan tidak terjawab —_

**_castiel_ **

****

_— panggilan tidak terjawab —_

**_castiel_ **

 

**castiel**

kamis  05:03

_DAMMIT_ DEAN ANGKAT TELEPONNYA

 

_— panggilan tidak terjawab —_

**_castiel_ **

****

_— panggilan tidak terjawab —_

**_castiel_ **

****

_— panggilan tidak terjawab —_

**_castiel_ **

**castiel**

kamis  05:12

DEAN APA YANG TERJADI

 

_— panggilan tidak terjawab —_

**_castiel_ **

****

_— panggilan tidak terjawab —_

**_castiel_ **

****

**castiel**

kamis  05:16

DEAN ADA APA

**castiel**

kamis  05:19

MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT MEMBACA PESANMU

****

_— panggilan tidak terjawab —_

**_castiel_ **

****

_— panggilan tidak terjawab —_

**_castiel_ **

****

**castiel**

kamis  05:25

_DAMMIT_ DEAN ADA APA

 

_— panggilan ditolak —_

**_castiel_ **

****

**castiel**

kamis  05:28

DEAN APA YANG TERJADI KAU MATIKAN TELEPONKU

 

**dean**

kamis  05:28

cass uh

maaf aku tidak bisa menjawab teleponmu

 

**dean**

kamis  05:29

maaf

aku cuma bertingkah bodoh semalam

aku panik

**dean**

kamis  05:30

aku tidak berpikir jernih

maaf membuatmu khawatir

**castiel**

kamis  05:31

Kau baik-baik saja sekarang?

**castiel**

kamis  05:31

Bersedia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Dean?

**dean**

kamis  05:32

ini sungguh memalukan

**dean**

kamis  05:34

ya aku baik-baik saja

**dean**

kamis  05:35

cass uh ini kompleks

**dean**

kamis  05:38

cass?

**dean**

kamis  05:40

castiel?

 

**castiel**

kamis  05:41

Kau membuatku jantungan pagi ini, Dean.

**castiel**

kamis  05:44

Tidak ada yang memalukan. Kau hanya panik karena sakit pasca-operasi.

Aku mengerti. Maaf aku terlambat membaca pesanmu.

 

**castiel**

kamis  05:46

Bagaimanapun, Sammy benar soal satu hal.

Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau masuk rumah sakit?

Aku bisa menemanimu.

 

**dean**

kamis  05:49

maafkan aku

seharusnya aku bilang, aku cuma uh kautahu kan

 

**dean**

kamis  05:50

kupikir aku bisa mengatasinya

 

**dean**

kamis  05:52

dan hei cass harusnya aku yang cerita

jangan percaya semua ceritanya sammy

 

**castiel**

kamis  05:54

Kau seharusnya _tetap_ memberitahuku.

**castiel**

kamis  05:55

Yang mana? Bahwa kau menulis surat wasiat sebelum operasi? :))

 

**dean**

kamis  05:56

bocah itu

sialan

aku akan membunuh sammy sekarang

 

**dean**

kamis  05:57

kau tidak bakal melupakan ini kan?

**castiel**

kamis  05:58

_Nope_ ;))

**castiel**

kamis  05:59

Kau sudah merasa baikan?

Lebih baik dari semalam?

 

**dean**

kamis  06:00

yeah

sekali lagi maaf sudah membuatmu cemas cass

**castiel**

kamis  06:03

Tidak apa-apa.

Tapi jangan ulangi itu lagi.

 

**castiel**

kamis  06:06

Um, Dean, apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan?

 

**dean**

kamis  06:08

kuhargai itu cass

tapi aku baik-baik saja

 

**castiel**

kamis  06:09

Kau yakin?

**dean**

kamis  06:11 

sebenarnya ada

 

**dean**

kamis  06:13

hei cass

kau bisa mampir ke rumahku sebelum berangkat?

 

**castiel**

kamis  06:15

Tentu, Dean. Ada apa?

 

**dean**

kamis  06:18

sammy dan mom menemaniku semalam

tapi pagi ini, mom harus kerja

sammy memaksa menemaniku

 

**castiel**

kamis  06:20

Oke. Dan?

 

**dean**

kamis  06:24

kau bisa mampir ke rumah ‘kan?

sammy akan pulang untuk mengambil beberapa barang, sekalian mau menitipkan surat ijin kami padamu. setelah itu ia kembali lagi ke rumah sakit

 

**dean**

kamis  06:25

tidak apa-apa?

aku tidak mau merepotkanmu sungguh

 

**castiel**

kamis  06:27

Oke. Jangan khawatir soal itu. :))

Kau tidak merepotkanku sama sekali.

 

**dean**

kamis  06:29

_thanks man_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**castiel**

kamis  08:10

Hey, Dean, sepulang sekolah, aku mampir ke sana . :))

 

 

 

**dean**

kamis  09:09

oke

jangan lupa es krim cass

satu pint besar

 

 

* * *

 

 

**dean**

kamis  10:11

benny

aku tidak bisa ikut pertandingan jumat nanti

 

**benny**

kamis  10:14

HAH? JANGAN BERCANDA, WINCHESTER.

 

**dean**

kamis  10:17

aku tidak bercanda

aku masuk rumah sakit

operasi tonsil semalam

 

**dean**

kamis  10:19

jangan tertawa

aku tahu, alasanku tidak keren

 

 

**benny**

kamis  10:21

oke, aku tidak tertawa.

 

**benny**

kamis  10:22

_man,_ kau benar-benar tidak bisa main?

 

**benny**

kamis  10:23

maksudku, kau main futbol dengan tangan bukan dengan tenggorokanmu.

 

**dean**

kamis  10:24

aku berharap bisa menonjokmu saat ini

 

**benny**

kamis  10:25

coba saja.

 

**dean**

kamis  10:29

aku minta maaf, oke?

tapi aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk ini sejak dua minggu lalu

itulah kenapa kita latihan rutin dengan para cadangan

aku sendiri sudah memberitahu adam bahwa aku mungkin tidak akan main untuk jumat ini

 

**benny**

kamis  10:31

santai saja, dean. kita semua tahu, adam bagus. kami bakal kehilanganmu di lapangan, _man._

 

**benny**

kamis  10:32

kapan kau pulang?

kami harus latihan sore ini, semacam gladi resik untuk besok, jadi kami tidak bisa menjengukmu.

 

**dean**

kamis  10:34

tidak apa benny

selamat berlatih

 

**dean**

kamis  10:35

sepertinya pulang jumat sore

tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melihat kalian main

 

**benny**

kamis  10:38

oke, kami bakal mampir ke rumahmu jam 7, jumat nanti.

 

**dean**

kamis  10:40

es krim, lafitte

jangan lupa

 

**benny**

kamis  10:42

pft.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**castiel**

kamis  13:03

Maaf aku baru membaca pesanmu.

Es krim, _noted._

Mau kubawakan apa lagi?

 

**dean**

kamis  13:08

Hey, Cass. :)

Ini Sam. Dean sedang tidur.

 

**dean**

kamis  13:08

Hey, kau tidak perlu repot-repot, kau tahu?

Aku sudah membelikannya banyak es krim kemarin.

 

**castiel**

kamis  13:11

Aku tidak keberatan, Sam. :))

Kau ingin sesuatu juga, mungkin? Pasti melelahkan berjaga semalaman.

 

**dean**

kamis  13:15

Cass, tidak perlu. Aku oke, Dean oke.

Kau datang saja, kami sudah senang. ;)

 

**dean**

kamis  13:16

Kau ingat nomor kamarnya?

 

**castiel**

kamis  13:17

A-118?

 

**dean**

kamis  13:20

Yep. :)

Sekali lagi, tidak perlu bawa apapun, Cass.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**dean**

kamis  14:00

jangan dengarkan sammy, cass

aku tetap mau es krim

 

**castiel**

kamis  14:04

Aku tahu.

 _Got it._ ;))

 

 

* * *

 

 

**charlie**

kamis  14:28

DEAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kau brengsek kenapa tidak memberitahuku kau masuk rumah sakit????????

o(≧口≦)o

 

**dean**

kamis  14:29

_geez_

jangan berlebihan charlie

 

**dean**

kamis  14:29

aku lupa

cass tidak memberitahumu?

 

**dean**

kamis  14:30

ini cuma operasi kecil

kau tidak perlu panik begitu

aku kehilangan tonsil bukan kehilangan lengan dan kaki astaga

 

**charlie**

kamis  14:31

apanya!!ヽ(≧□≦)ノ

aku tidak ketemu cass seharian ini. kelas kami tidak ada yang sama.

dia pasti mengira kau sudah mengabariku.

 

**charlie**

kamis  14:33

TETAP SAJA!!!

jika aku tidak ketemu adam siang ini, aku pasti tidak tahu.

dan bagaimana bisa aku jadi satu-satunya yang tidak tahu??1!!!!111!

o(≧口≦)oヽ(≧□≦)ノ

 

**dean**

kamis  14:35

oke aku minta maaf

 

**dean**

kamis  14:36

kau boleh ikut menjengukku sore ini bersama cass

silakan mengomeliku sepuasnya nanti, jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik

 

**charlie**

kamis  14:39

huh!!

mana mungkin aku mau melewatkan kesempatan mengomelimu???? <(－︿－)>

aku akan bilang cass nanti.

 

**charlie**

kamis  14:41

kau ada hiburan apa di sana??

 

 

**dean**

kamis  14:42

tidak ada hiburan charlie

ini rumah sakit kau tahu

 

**charlie**

kamis  14:44

pasien harus merasa nyaman saat penyembuhan.

HUH. (＠￣ー￣＠)

aku akan pinjamkan ipad lamaku. kau bisa nonton star wars.

 

**dean**

kamis  14:47

KAU BERCANDA

 

**dean**

kamis  14:51

SEJUTA TERIMAKASIH YANG MULIA RATU

 

**charlie**

kamis  14:53

~\\(◡‿◡✿) (✿◡‿◡)/~

 

**dean**

kamis  14:54

aku sayang kau charlie

_no hetero_

 

**charlie**

kamis  14:56

aku tahu.

 _no hetero too_.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 

 

* * *

 

 

**castiel**

kamis  15:12

Dean, aku dan Charlie akan ke rumah sakit.

 

**dean**

kamis  15:14

oke cass

aku tunggu

 

 

* * *

 

 

**castiel**

kamis  19:16

Dean, bagaimana keadaanmu?

 

**dean**

kamis  19:18

_geez_ cass

aku baik-baik saja

kau lihat sendiri tadi

star wars dan es krim dan sammy cerewet

 

**castiel**

kamis  19:21

Aku hanya mengecek. Siapa tahu kau mendapat serangan panik dan mulai bertingkah impulsif lagi.

Iya ‘kan? :))

 

**dean**

kamis  19:25

_dammit_ cass

jangan mengungkit-ngukit hal memalukan itu lagi

 

**castiel**

kamis  19:28

Baiklah :))

Ngomong-ngomong, aku dan Charlie akan menonton pertandingan besok.

Merekamnya untukmu.

Aku tahu kau kecewa karena tidak bisa main.

 

**dean**

kamis  19:31

cass aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa

 

**dean**

kamis  19:32

kau mau melakukan itu?

 

**dean**

kamis  19:33

terimakasih _man_

 

**castiel**

kamis  19:37

Sama-sama.

Lagipula, besok Valentine, kau pasti bosan setengah mati :))

Sayang sekali, penggemar-penggemarmu tidak bisa memberikan coklat secara langsung :))

 

**dean**

kamis  19:39

dan sebaiknya tetap begitu

aku tidak mau mereka memenuhi kamarku

lebih baik tidak dapat coklat

 

**castiel**

kamis  19:40

Aku bisa membelikanmu jika kau mau.

 

**dean**

kamis  19:40

dan hey aku tidak bisa memakannya juga

luka operasi huh

 

**dean**

kamis  19:41

apa?

 

**castiel**

kamis  19:43

Bagaimana dengan es krim coklat? :))

Kau bisa memakannya ‘kan?

 

**dean**

kamis  19:44

tidak perlu cass

 

**castiel**

kamis  19:48

Anggap aku memaksa?

 

**dean**

kamis  19:50

uh oke

 

**dean**

kamis  19:51

_thanks_ cass

 

**castiel**

kamis  19:55

_Don’t mention it,_ Dean. ;))

Selamat malam, Dean, selamat beristirahat. :))

 

**dean**

kamis  19:57

selamat malam juga cass :)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**dean**

kamis  21:03

hei charlie

kau sedang apa?

 

**charlie**

kamis  21:06

aku yakin kau juga bakal menghubungiku cepat atau lambat.

~(～￣▽￣)～

 

**dean**

kamis  21:07

apa maksudnya itu

 

**charlie**

kamis  21:09

tidak kok.

(｡◕‿‿◕｡)

ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dean?

aku yakin kau menghubungiku bukan untuk tahu kalau aku sedang _stalking_ instagramnya gilda.

~(๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

 

**dean**

kamis  21:11

uh

aku tidak yakin bagaimana mengatakannya

 

**dean**

kamis  21:12

gilda??

kau mengincar gilda?

kukira kau suka dorothy?

 

**charlie**

kamis  21:14

hey tidak ada salahnya kan.

aku cuma berjaga-jaga.

lagipula dorothy belum kelihatan menerima sinyal-sinyalku. (ﾉ_ _)ﾉ

 

**dean**

kamis  21:16

kau gila charlie bradbury

 

**charlie**

kamis  21:18

memang. <(￣ˇ￣)/

 

**dean**

kamis  21:19

kau dan emotikonmu membuatku gila

 

**charlie**

kamis  21:21

senang kau menyadarinya. <(￣︶￣)>

dan jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan dean winchester.

d=====(￣▽￣*)b

jadi ada apa???

 

 

**dean**

kamis  21:24

uh

besok valentine?

 

**charlie**

kamis  21:26

dan kau bakal terbaring seharian.

～(￣▽￣～)(～￣▽￣)～

tidak ada coklat untuk dean winchester~

 

**dean**

kamis  21:28

aku lupa bagaimana kita bisa berteman

kau menyebalkan sekali

 

**charlie**

kamis  21:31

berterimakasihlah pada yoda (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

oke, besok valentine.

mau minta aku membelikan coklat untuk seseorang? (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

 

**charlie**

kamis  21:33

aku bakal senang sekali lho melakukannya \\(≧▽≦)/

 

**charlie**

kamis  21:34

jadi untuk siapa, dean?

_I need a name, sweetheart._

ლ(╹◡╹ლ)

 

**dean**

kamis  21:36

kau kelihatan seperti maniak, charlie

 

**dean**

kamis  21:38

setelah kupikir-pikir ini ide yang konyol

kurasa tidak jadi saja

 

_— panggilan tidak terjawab —_

**_charlie_ **

 

**dean**

kamis  21:44

aku tidak bisa menjawab telepon

kau tahu itu

 

**charlie**

kamis  21:48

dean winchester.

aku tahu kau menantikan kesempatan ini.

jangan bohong padaku.

<( ￣ー￣)>

aku tetap bisa membeli coklat dan memberikannya atas namamu, kau tahu.

<(*￣▽￣*)/

 

**dean**

kamis  21:51

MANA BISA

MAU KAU BERIKAN SIAPA?

 

**charlie**

kamis  21:53

kepada yang berhak.

(❤´艸｀❤)

 

**dean**

kamis  21:54

kau tidak bisa melakukan itu

 

**dean**

kamis  21:55

kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang mau kuberi

 

**charlie**

kamis  21:57

dean yang malang.

tentu saja aku tahu. (❤´艸｀❤)

 

**dean**

kamis  21:58

oke aku terpancing

siapa?

 

**charlie**

kamis  22:00

fakta bahwa kau menghubungiku adalah petunjuk terbesarnya.

(～￣▽￣)～

**charlie**

kamis  22:10

kau tetap ingin aku menyebut nama?

(｡◕‿‿◕｡)

 

**dean**

kamis  22:13

bagaimana bisa itu jadi petunjuk

 

**charlie**

kamis  22:14

karena aku cerdas.

 

**charlie**

kamis  22:15

oke langsung saja ya

 

**charlie**

kamis  22:16

CASTIEL JAMES NOVAK

(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ❤

YUHHUUUUUU~

 

**charlie**

kamis  22:18

aku memang baru bersahabat denganmu sejak SMU. <(￣︶￣)>

tapi aku ahlinya membaca tanda-tanda alam, kau tahu. <(￣ˇ￣)/

 

**charlie**

kamis  22:21

cass sahabatmu sejak SD tapi kau menghubungiku untuk masalah valentine, itu petunjuk utamanya.

bukankah seharusnya kau lebih percaya dia?

bukannya aku keberatan kau percaya padaku lho.

 

**charlie**

kamis  22:24

dean?

 

**charlie**

kamis  22:28

deaaaaaaaaaaaaan (⊙_⊙)?

 

**charlie**

kamis  22:30

dean, kau sudah tidur?

 

**charlie**

kamis  22:31

_[ pesan kosong ]_

**charlie**

kamis  22:32

_[ pesan kosong ]_

_— panggilan tidak terjawab —_

**_charlie_ **

****

_— panggilan tidak terjawab —_

**_charlie_ **

****

_— panggilan tidak terjawab —_

**_charlie_ **

****

**charlie**

kamis  22:45

dean kau marah padaku?

_(:зゝ∠)_

**charlie**

kamis  22:48

aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, sungguh.

╥﹏╥...

 

**dean**

kamis  22:51

aku tidak marah

 

**dean**

kamis  22:53

aku hanya terkejut

 

**charlie**

kamis  22:55

jika kau tidak mau membelikan coklat untuk cass, aku tidak akan memaksa kok.

maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman.

(ﾉ_ _)ﾉ

jangan marah padaku.

(＞﹏＜)

 

**dean**

kamis  22:56

_geez_

aku tidak marah

 

**charlie**

kamis  22:57

syukurlah.

(＞﹏＜)

 

**dean**

kamis  22:58

uh

apa aku sejelas itu?

 

**charlie**

kamis  23:01

sejujurnya?

sangat jelas malah. (❤´艸｀❤)

sam juga tahu kau suka cass, kami banyak bergosip tadi huehehehehe

～(￣▽￣～)(～￣▽￣)～

 

**charlie**

kamis  23:05

jadi bagaimana?

 

**charlie**

kamis  23:08

kau sudah tidur, dean?

 

**dean**

kamis  23:19

hey charlie

mom menyuruhku tidur sekarang

kau bisa membelikan sesuatu untuk cass?

uh aku tahu dia suka kitkat teh hijau. bisa kau belikan itu?

tulis sesuatu untuknya tapi jangan yang bodoh atau terlalu _chessy_ (aku ingat dia suka lagu lama, coba cari lirik yang sesuai)

DAN JANGAN PAKAI NAMAKU

berikan secara anonim saja

terimakasih charlie

aku berhutang ribuan galleon padamu

sayang kau dan _no hetero_

 

**charlie**

kamis  23:21

whoah referensi harry potter untuk membujukku (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

oke, deannie weenie!

_consider it done!_

~\\(≧▽≦)/~

 

**charlie**

kamis  23:23

selamat tidur dan mimpi indah!!!

_love you too and no hetero at all!_

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ❤❤

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**castiel**

jumat  08:05

Selamat Hari Valentine. Dean :))

 

 

 

 

 

**dean**

jumat  09:11

untukmu juga cass :)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**benny**

jumat  08:29

jika kita menang hari ini, aku akan jujur pada harvelle soal perasaanku.

 

**benny**

jumat  08:32

jangan tertawa.

 

 

 

 

**dean**

jumat  09:14

semoga kalian menang hari ini ;)

aku lelah dengan UST di antara kalian berdua

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**charlie**

jumat  09:01

selamat hari valentine dean-o! ❤❤❤

ngomong-ngomong, _mission accomplished!_

~\\(≧▽≦)/~

 

**dean**

jumat  09:15

_thanks_ charlie :)

semoga kau beruntung dengan valentine-mu hari ini.

 

**charlie**

jumat  09:17

pastinya!!

✧(≖ ◡ ≖✿)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**dean**

jumat  11:29

jadi?

dapat berapa coklat hari ini?

 

**castiel**

jumat  11:43

Mengejutkan, aku dapat banyak.

 

**castiel**

jumat  11:45

Sayangnya, banyak yang salah alamat dan ternyata untukmu. :p

 

**dean**

jumat  11:49

whoa

aku tidak kepikiran mereka  akan menitipkannya padamu cass

 

**dean**

jumat  11:51

aku jadi tidak enak denganmu, _man_

 

**castiel**

jumat  11:53

Yeah, memang.

Momen canggung ketika kau mendapat coklat valentine titipan untuk sahabatmu lebih banyak ketimbang coklat yang kau terima untuk diri sendiri.

**castiel**

jumat  11:55

Aku bercanda :p

Mau laporan statistik coklat untuk Dean hari ini?

 

**dean**

jumat  11:57

cass _, man._

**castiel**

jumat  12:07

18 untukmu tahun ini.

9 dari penggemar wanita dan 3 dari, uh, penggemar pria; dititipkan langsung padaku.

Lalu, 6 aku pungut dari lokermu (aku belum membuka bungkusnya).

Dan aku tidak bisa mengambil beberapa karangan bunga yang ditinggalkan di sana, jadi kubiarkan untuk diambil siapapun yang mau.

Aku bisa membawa pulang coklatmu, tapi tidak dengan bunganya.

 

**castiel**

jumat  12:11

Kuharap, kau tidak keberatan?

 

**dean**

jumat  12:14

_man_ , kau membawakan coklat yang diberikan untukku

harusnya aku yang tanya itu

 

**castiel**

jumat  12:16

Aku tidak keberatan. :))

 

**dean**

jumat  12:18

lalu bagaimana denganmu?

kau dapat coklat untuk dirimu sendiri kan?

 

**castiel**

jumat  12:19

Yeah, tiga.

Aku tidak heran dengan Balthazar dan April.

Tapi aku dapat satu coklat anonim.

**dean**

jumat  12:22

balthy masih mengejarmu?

april yang mana?

**castiel**

jumat  12:25

Balthazar selalu memberiku, kurasa itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya.

April dari kelas Matematikaku.

**dean**

jumat  12:28

tidak gampang menyerah, huh?

lalu yg ketiga siapa? anonim? penggemar rahasia?

**castiel**

jumat  12:32

Mungkin? Siapapun itu, dia tahu aku suka Kit Kat rasa teh hijau. :))

Dia juga menyisipkan kutipan lirik lagunya Elvis Presley. Aku terkesan.

Sayang, tidak menyertakan nama. :((

 

**castiel**

jumat  12:35

Balthazar tidak memberiku coklat, tapi sepasang sarung tangan.

(Aku sungguh berharap dia tidak keliru mengenali hari Valentine dengan Natal).

April memberiku coklat berbentuk hati yang kelewat besar, aku mungkin akan melelehkannya dan menjadikannya bahan kue.

 

**dean**

jumat  12:37

_dude_.

_that’s deep._

 

**castiel**

jumat  12:41

Oh ya?

Bagaimana bisa?

 

**dean**

jumat  12:42

kau menolak april juga?

 

**castiel**

jumat  12:45

April teman yang baik, Dean. Tapi aku tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan seperti itu dengannya.

 

**dean**

jumat  12:52

uh bagaimana dengan balthy?

 

**castiel**

jumat  12:56

Dean, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku soal Balthazar.

_No is still no._

Dia teman yang baik, sama seperti April.

 

**dean**

jumat  12:59

o-kee

hanya ingin tahu saja

 

**dean**

jumat  13:02

lalu apa kau memberi coklat juga?

pada siapa?

 

**castiel**

jumat  13:06

Jika kau tidak sakit, apakah kau akan memberi coklat juga? :))

 

**dean**

jumat  13:09

jangan membalikkan pertanyaanku cass

 

**castiel**

jumat  13:11

_Quid pro quo, Clarice._ :)))

**dean**

jumat  13:15

_dammit_ cass

harusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu nonton _hannibal_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**charlie**

jumat  14:10

DOROTHY MEMBERIKU COKLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASADAAFASNFBABSABJASHSAUWQEYQNABACCAYUAYSDAS

AKU TIDAK BISA NAPAS DEAAAAAANNNN

 

**dean**

jumat  14:14

whoa selamat bradbury :)

 

**dean**

jumat  14:16

jangan lupa bernapas

 

**charlie**

jumat  14:19

er, dean, sayangnya aku mungkin tidak bisa nonton pertandinganmu.

(╥╯^╰╥)

uh dorothy mengajakku kencan.

(＞﹏＜)

 

**charlie**

jumat  14:21

tapi aku akan berusaha mencarikan teman nonton untuk cass.

(ﾉ_ _)ﾉ

 

**dean**

jumat  14:24

_geez_ charlie

jangan sia-siakan kencan dorothy demi aku

kau sebaiknya pergi

aku yakin cass tidak keberatan

 

**charlie**

jumat  14:26

_thanks,_ dean.

d(*////▽////*)b

aku tetap akan berusaha agar cass tidak sendirian.

(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

 

**dean**

jumat  14:29

_thanks_ charlie

aku berhutang padamu

dan selamat berkencan ;)

 

**charlie**

jumat  14:32

_it’s okay!_

\\(*////▽////*)/

terimakasih!!!!

o(≧v≦)o~~

 

**charlie**

jumat  14:36

oh ya hampir lupa.

aku ketitipan BANYAK coklat dari penggemar priamu.

gila dean, kau membuat 70% populasi pria di sekolah, berubah orientasi.

_good job, mate!_

d=====(￣▽￣*)b

 

**dean**

jumat  14:40

aku bisa apa, pesonaku sulit ditampik, kau tahu?

 

**charlie**

jumat  14:42

puhh

=￣ω￣=

 

**dean**

jumat  14:46

uh ada yang spesial?

 

**charlie**

jumat  14:51

lihat saja nanti.

(❤´艸｀❤)

 

**dean**

jumat  14:54

_dammit_ charlie

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**castiel**

jumat  15:03

Aku sudah ada di lapangan, Dean.

Charlie seharusnya bersamaku, tapi aku menyuruhnya agar pergi menghabiskan waktu dengan pacarnya, Dorothy. :))

 

**castiel**

jumat  15:05

Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku nonton bersama Kevin Tran.

Dia tidak suka futbol, tapi aku menyogoknya dengan coklatnya April.

Kurasa aku tidak jadi membuat kue.

 

**dean**

jumat  15:11

whoa cass

terimakasih kurasa

ya, charlie sudah memberitahuku dia ada kencan dengan dorothy

 

**dean**

jumat  15:12

dan untunglah coklat april berakhir di tangan yang baik

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**castiel**

jumat  15:49

Adam main dengan sangat bagus. :))

 

 

 

 

**castiel**

jumat  16:11

_Touch down_ pertama!

 

**castiel**

jumat  16:15

Kurasa aku tidak bisa melaporkan pertandingan sambil merekamnya.

Sampai ketemu nanti, Dean! :))

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**dean**

jumat  17:09

_thanks_ cass :)

dan uh, aku dalam perjalanan pulang

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**benny**

jumat  18:11

jadi.

harvelle menerimaku.

kita menang.

 

**dean**

jumat  18:16

maksudnya, kau yang menang ;)

 

**benny**

jumat  18:19

kau bisa bilang begitu ;)

oke tim bakal mampir ke rumahmu nanti jam 7.30, tapi mungkin tidak akan lama.

valentine dan sebagainya, kau tahulah.

 

**dean**

jumat  18:22

itu sudah cukup kok

oh ya bagaimana permainannya tadi?

 

**benny**

jumat  18:21

yeah laporan lengkapnya nanti saja saat kami ke rumahmu.

dan bung, ini valentine.

kau sadar itu kan?

 

**dean**

jumat  18:25

wow

aku baru sadar

kukira sekarang paskah

 

**benny**

jumat  18:28

ayolah dean.

jangan jadi penakut macam ini.

aku sudah membuat langkah, kau kapan?

:p

 

**dean**

jumat  18:31

apanya?

 

**benny**

jumat  18:34

kau dan si novak.

ayolah.

USTmu lebih parah dariku.

berapa tahun?

 

**dean**

jumat  18:37

brengsek kau benny

 

**benny**

jumat  18:41

setidaknya aku mendapat orang yang kuinginkan.

dan aku tidak bersembunyi di balik alasan klise ‘mengacaukan persahabatan’.

kau tahu novak juga menyukaimu.

 

**benny**

jumat  18:43

sial.

harus pergi.

aku akan mengkonfrontasimu nanti.

ciao.

 

**benny**

jumat  18:45

jangan jadi pengecut, dean winchester.

kau lebih baik dari itu.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**dean**

jumat  19:01

uh cass

kau jadi datang ke rumah?

 

 

 

**dean**

jumat  19:16

cass?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**benny**

jumat  19:35

sori.

kami agak telat.

 _otw_ sekarang.

 

**dean**

jumat  19:39

senang mendengar kalian memegang janji

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**dean**

jumat  20:11

cass dimana kau?

kau jadi datang kan?

 

**— pesan tidak terkirim —**

_simpan sebagai draft . . ._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**dean**

jumat  21:16

uh charlie

maaf menganggumu

 

**dean**

jumat  21:18

uh apa aku mengganggu kencanmu?

 

**dean**

jumat  21:19

jika ya, maafkan aku

hubungi aku secepatnya

 

**dean**

jumat  21:21

ok charlie aku tunggu

 

**charlie**

jumat  21:30

halo dean!

maaf ponselku dalam mode diam, aku tidak tahu kau mengirimiku pesan.

(ﾉ_ _)ﾉ

aku sudah pulang dari jam 9 tadi kok.

**dean**

jumat  21:34

ok uh bagaimana kencannya?

lancar?

 

**charlie**

jumat  21:36

hebat!

d(*////▽////*)b

heheheh

 

**charlie**

jumat  21:37

tapi kuyakin kau menghubungiku bukan untuk tahu detailnya?

ada apa?

 

**dean**

jumat  21:39

cass tidak datang ke rumahku

 

**dean**

jumat  21:41

maksudku aku tahu dia mungkin ada urusan

 

**dean**

jumat  21:42

tapi dia tidak membalas pesanku

 

**dean**

jumat  21:47

kau pikir mungkin—?

**charlie**

jumat  21:49

oke tunggu sebentar.

 

**dean**

jumat  21:49

sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan

aku hanya kau tahu

sedikit panik

 

**dean**

jumat  21:51

charlie?

 

**dean**

jumat  21:54

charlie bradbury?

 

**dean**

jumat  21:57

CHARLIE KAU TIDAK MENELEPON CASS KAN?

 

**dean**

jumat  21:59

CHARLIE _DAMMIT_

 

_— panggilan ditolak —_

**_dean_ **

****

_— panggilan ditolak —_

**_dean_ **

****

_— panggilan ditolak —_

**_dean_ **

****

****

 

* * *

 

 

 

_— panggilan ditolak —_

**_dean_ **

 

 

**dean**

jumat  22:09

cass uh aku tidak tahu apa yang charlie omongkan denganmu

tapi jangan berasumsi apapun

biarkan aku yang mengatakannya langsung padamu

 

**castiel**

jumat  22:13

Dean, kau tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa bicara denganku di telepon 'kan?

Luka operasimu belum sembuh.

 

**dean**

jumat  22:14

cass uh ya

aku hanya menarik perhatianmu

tapi teleponmu sibuk dan panggilanku ditolak

 

**dean**

jumat  22:15

kau uh ok?

apa er charlie menghubungimu?

 

**charlie**

jumat  22:18

Sebenarnya, itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawab panggilanmu.

Charlie sedang bicara denganku tadi.

 

**dean**

jumat  22:20

dia mengatakan sesuatu tentangku kan?

 

**castiel**

jumat  22:24

Dia menjelaskan beberapa hal.

 

**castiel**

jumat  22:27

Maafkan aku karena membatalkan kunjunganku ke rumahmu tanpa pemberitahuan.

Aku mungkin juga… sedikit panik.

 

**dean**

jumat  22:29

tidak apa-apa, _man_

aku hanya terkejut karena yah kau tidak biasanya begitu

 

**dean**

jumat  22:32

tunggu dulu

kenapa kau panik?

**castiel**

jumat  22:36

_Well,_ aku melihat banyak orang di depan rumahmu. Tim futbol, kurasa.

Dan aku panik. Jadi, aku putar balik.

 

**castiel**

jumat  22:39

Setelah kupikir-pikir, itu hal yang konyol. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahumu.

Maafkan aku, Dean.

 

**dean**

jumat  22:41

okee aku memakluminya

meskipun kau tidak perlu lari cass ;)

kau kenal mereka kan?

benny, adam, cole?

**castiel**

jumat  22:44

Tampaknya tadi seluruh orang di sekolah beramai-ramai datang.

Sudah kubilang aku sedikit panik.

**dean**

jumat  22:47

baiklah kurasa aku sudah tahu masalahnya

jadi um jadi charlie bilang apa?

 

**dean**

jumat  22:49

maksudku kau tahu kan dia seperti versi ceweknya sammy

dia mungkin melebih-lebihkan banyak hal soal aku yang meributkan kau tidak jadi ke rumah malam ini

 

**castiel**

jumat  22:51

Bahkan jika “kebenaran yang dilebih-lebihkan” itu kenyataannya?

 

**dean**

jumat  22:54

uh apa maksudnya?

 

**castiel**

jumat  22:57

Charlie bilang kita berdua bodoh.

 

**dean**

jumat  22:59

aku awas soal aku bodoh dan kau kadang payah di PE

kenapa dia bilang begitu?

 

**castiel**

jumat  23:03

Karena seharusnya kau katakan saja bahwa kau yang memberiku KitKat.

Dan aku seharusnya tidak lari dari rumahmu hanya karena serangan gugup saat akan memberimu es krim Valentine.

 

**dean**

jumat  23:05

es krim valentine?

 

**castiel**

jumat  23:07

Kau tidak bisa menelan makanan padat untuk lima hari ke depan.

Kupikir es krim coklat lebih baik daripada bubur coklat.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya.

 

**dean**

jumat  23:09

cass kau membalas coklatku?

 

**castiel**

jumat  23:11

Secara teknis, aku tidak tahu kau memberiku coklat.

Aku sudah berencana memberimu sejak jauh-jauh hari, jadi aku tidak yakin apakah istilah yang tepat adalah ‘membalas’.

 

**dean**

jumat  23:14

aku juga

 

**dean**

jumat  23:15

maksudku aku akan memberimu langsung jika aku bisa

 

**dean**

jumat  23:16

_dammit_ aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung

 

**dean**

jumat  23:17

operasiku terjadi di hari yang tidak tepat

 

**castiel**

jumat  23:21

Dean, _please._ Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri.

 

**castiel**

jumat  23:23

Kesehatanmu lebih penting, Dean.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan kau dioperasi hari itu.

 

**castiel**

jumat  23:26

Kukira aku pernah membaca di suatu tempat, jika Jepang mengembangkan kultur _White Day_ , dimana si penerima coklat membalas pemberian orang yang menghadiahi mereka?

Jika aku tidak salah, _White Day_ jatuh tanggal 14 Maret.

 

**castiel**

jumat  23:28

Kompensasi? :))

 

**dean**

jumat  23:31

um cass

jadi ini perasaan timbal balik?

 

**dean**

jumat  23:34

kau uh menyukaiku juga?

 

 

_— panggilan masuk —_

**_castiel_ **

****

“Dean, jangan bicara. Dengarkan aku. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita kelas dua SD. Aku sudah menyukai sejak kau bilang sweater belangku keren dan lebah adalah hewan terpenting dalam ekosistem. Aku tahu aku bodoh menunda-nunda begini, Charlie benar. Aku seharusnya mememberitahumu soal perasaanku sejak lama.”

“Cas—ss…”

“Sh! Jangan bicara. Ingat luka operasimu. Saat kau sembuh, kau bebas mengatakan apapun. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkanku. _Capiche?_ ”

“Ca—pi—pie…”

“Ini sudah malam dan tanggal 14 akan segera berakhir, tapi aku tetap akan mengatakannya karena _dammit_ aku sudah jadi pengecut selama bertahun-tahun.”

“….”

“Dean, maukah kau jadi Valentine-ku?”

 

 

 

**dean**

jumat  23:49

ya cass. jawabannya iya :)))

 

 

 

 

“Cas—ss?”

“Dean, sudah kubilang tidak usah bicara—“

“ _Love you too._ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**fin.**

**charlie**

jumat  23:58

_Your welcome, bitches._

～(￣▽￣～)(～￣▽￣)～

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> > loosely inspired by this amazing collaboration work by **K_K_TiBal** and **eBob** , [Your Call Cannot Be Completed As Dialed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/811746) ****.
> 
>  
> 
> untuk judul, saya ambil dari lirik lagunya **Foo Fighters** yang berjudul **Walk** , karena saya kehabisan ide :’’)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> aaaah senang bisa mengasup diri sendiri untuk hari kasih sayang. sengaja dipublis sekarang soalnya engga tau entar pas tanggal 14 bisa megang jarvees apa engga :’’))
> 
> harapan untuk kapal, yah—saya engga berharap bisa canon, cuma berharap hint-hintnya banyak biar bisa jadi nutrisi ehehehehe
> 
> lalu, semoga hardshipper kapal ini berkurang garangnya dan lebih menghormati kapal orang lain juga. tolong jangan mencoreng nama baik kapal kita yang tercinta ini :’’)
> 
> saya sedih tauk kalo banyak yang benci kapal kita karena hardshippernya kasar huhu :(
> 
>  
> 
> and apparently i forgot to mention that this is kinda based on my story. o)-( just so you know.


End file.
